I never told you
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: Nightwing and Zatanna have a 'history' but does he want it to be a history? With a little help from Barbra, Dick and Zee have just the push they need to tell each other exactly the things that they never said. Rated because I have bat paranoia :


**Hi guys! I know I should be working on my story... but this oneshot popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it! You should listen to the song I never told you by Colbie Caillat while or before reading this! I don't own the song or young justice. My first attempt at a songfic, don't hate!**

**I Never told you**

**Nightwing POV**

As I leaned back onto my black coverlet in my apartment in bludhaven, I opened Barbra's stolen ipod and clicked the button for playlists. As I scrolled through the usual, favorites, party mix, I spotted an album with my name and Zatanna's on it. Before clicking on it I recalled the reason I had taken her ipod in the first place.

_flashback_

_"Dick stop mopping around!" A 19 year old Barbra Gordan yelled at me. I couldn't help it, if me and Zee were still together this would have been our five year anniversary. I shot her a bat glare. _

_"No one asked you batgirl." _

_"So we're reverting to costume names Nightwing?" She taunted me. I clenched and unclenched my fist. She knew what today was and yet she still was mocking me? "If you regret it that much just go and apologize to her and get back together." Even though it had only been a month since the break up it still hit me hard._

_"Relationships don't work when we're heros. You know that Babs. I couldn't have her put at risk just because she is dating one of the bats." She shot me a look like I was stupid. Sometimes it sucked having her as a best friend._

_"I know you don't want to hear this Dick, but, she's going to get hurt regardless!" I flinched at the thought of that, but Babs continued, "You two need to make the most of the time you DO have together or else you're both gonna regret it." annoyed at the fact she was right, I snuck out of the batcave on my wing-cycle and returned to Bludhaven after snatching her ipod in retaliation._

Yes it was trivial and stupid, and she'll probably kill me later, but, it seemed like a good idea at the time. As I clicked on the album, a bunch of songs came up and I just hit shuffle. Sticking the earbuds in my ears I listened to the first few bars of the song. Gee Babs did you even have to gloat that you're right in your song choice?

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

I remembered our first date after the New Years kiss, looking into her sparkling blue eyes and wishing I could show her mine. As I dropped her off back at the cave, we had our second kiss before parting ways. I miss her looking at me like how she used to.

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile._

The night just seemed to continue for me, endless days of no sleep and patrolling the streets of my city. The way she smiled at me always seemed like the first ray of sun breaking over the horizon. Why do you have to be so right Barbra!

_But I never told you, what I should have said. No I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still want you, after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you, without you oh._

Thinking back I never told her exactly how much she meant to me, how much she still means to me now. I miss her so much, every little thing she does, like the way she would scold me if I was all over her on missions or how her black hair would be so soft and silky even after spending the night in my room. I remembered everything we had been through together, her father becoming doctor fate, all those months where she was on the team, flirting with her, laughing with her, crying with her, finally revealing my identity. Who else would also put up with my childish mangling of the english language?

_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine. You make it hard to see_

Closing my eyes I can still see hers, sky blue, sparkling. Full of mischief at the thought of another kidnapping, or admiration as I was telling her my backstory, or brimming with unshed tears at the thought of her father. I thought about them all the time, how I wished I could look into them again without seeing regret or hurt.

_I miss everything about you, without you oh._

As the last bars of the song faded away, I paused the ipod, resigned and ready. I changed out of my Nightwing suit and put on jeans and a black button down shirt with my black leather jacket over patting my face to make sure I had my shades on. After hopping onto my motorcycle, I sped off to Zatanna's apartment in the east side of town. I could feel my palms faintly sweating as I knocked on the door. I check the time on my watch, 8:30, perfect. She answered the door in a purple t-shirt and jeans.

"Dick?" She inquired, obviously surprised. Without another word I opened my arms to her and she went into them without hesitation.

"I'm so sorry Zee. I was such an idiot to think I could live without you. I missed you so much." My voice was thick with emotion and even I could hear it. She pulled back a little to look at my eyes through the shades. Then, she leaned up and kissed me. I responded on impulse, truly missing the way her lips moved against mine. She broke the kiss and stared up into my eyes.

"I never told you how much I need you." She said. I just responded with,

"I never told you how much I love you." We kissed again, and in the corner of my mind, I'm thanking god that I have Barbra as a best friend.

**What do you think? I liked it a lot :) I skipped around in the song though for the lyrics I needed, they aren't in this order! Review Pwease :)**


End file.
